He and She
by timetraveler03
Summary: Pronoun switching thing I decided to try! 4-parts, two stories, time-travel sort-of and a quidditch cliche. scorose/scorpiusXrose. T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter isn't mine! Also, does this count as time-travel?

* * *

><p>Scorpius awoke and opened sleep-sticky eyes to find himself hovering. His body was intact, or so it seemed, but his feet were not touching the ground and he was standing airborne on a sunny day. The sunlight was harsh and the weather was warm. Birds were singing in the trees. It appeared to be summer, which was odd, because when he had gone to sleep that night, it had been winter. The wind had been howling and whipping against the frosty window of the Ravenclaw dormitory, rattling the window and sweeping snow past it akin to one of those cheesy, terribly animated Christmas movies that his mother adored (and his father abhorred). It was December 31st, the last day of the year, and he had gone to sleep at 11:00, much to the chagrin of his best mate Simone, who had decided to stay awake (along with the rest of his house) until absurdly late hours in order to count down until midnight. She was a crazy little shite and he had abandoned her for his precious sleep without hesitation.<p>

So why, now, was he in summer when winter was less than 24 hours ago? He hadn't switched hemispheres in his sleep, had he? Also, the flying thing was a bit creepy (He vaguely remembered Binns telling them that Voldemort could fly in History of Magic and shivered). Scorpius decided to fly down and ask for somebody about his current location. There was a long line of people dressed in black walking ahead of him. They came to an abrupt stop as he jogged in their direction. It was then Scorpius realized that he was in a cemetery.

_Creepy_, he shuddered, before awkwardly sneaking up to the group and tapping a man on the shoulder. To his dismay, his finger went straight through him! He jumped back with a gasp, but nobody turned to him. Figuring he must be dreaming, he decided to see the situation. Cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him, Scorpius floated up to the grave and…

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Beloved Son, Friend, and Fiancée

2003-2024"

His breath caught in his throat. What a morbid dream! A small fear started blossoming in the back of his brain; what if this was the future? A premonition?… Fiancée? He frowned. He had gotten engaged just 2 years out of Hogwarts… but to whom? He didn't have a love interest, in fact he never had, and figured it must be somebody he had met after graduating…

Scorpius shook his head violently. It was just a stupid dream. He shakily turned away from his grave, shaken just by the thought of death, and saw an even more heart-wrenching sight. His mum was staring right through him, tears streaming down her cheeks, her fingers tightly interlaced with his father's. His dad was crying rather loudly, his sniffles and the cheerful chirping of the birds the only sounds in the silent graveyard. Simone was there too, her hand on the shoulder of…

Hold up. Scorpius blinked rapidly and then pinched himself. There was no way… Rose Weasley was at his funeral? Yes, she was a bit older… but he could tell it was really her! He couldn't believe it! The girl had had an agenda against him since first year! Yet somehow, she was standing, stone-faced and blank-eyed, right next to his mum with her empty stare fixed on his tombstone. He wondered if she had killed him (accidentally, of course) and had been obligated to show up. She certainly didn't seem very upset, after all. However, he knew that Simone hated Rose's guts; she called her a bully who couldn't see farther than the snitch. Scorpius had gently pointed out that Rose was a chaser, not a seeker, but nonetheless conceded that she was a quidditch-obsessed jock who couldn't tell the difference between wolfsbane and werewolves _(This was no exaggeration. Just two days ago, their potions professor, Saxberth, had asked her what Amortentia was only for her to respond with, "That one designer handbag line by Witch&Stitch?"). _So why was Simone willingly touching her?

Then, something he never thought he would ever in a million bajillion years see happened. A tear, small and glistening, leaked out of the corner of Rose's right eye. Then another. Then one from her left eye. She balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth as more tears fell and she began trembling violently. It was so weird, so foreign to Scorpius that he couldn't help but watch as Rose Weasley's face started transforming from hard granite into pure pain. She started sobbing and it was, quite frankly, hideous to watch. She lifted a hand, still clenched, and furiously wiped at her eyes, horrible, desperate noises coming from her mouth. He noticed a silver band with three little diamonds on the ring finger of that hand.

"H-h-he promised!" Rose screamed out into the summer air, water flowing freely down her cheeks as stood in front of his grave, clutching at her heart as if it were in pain. "He promised that we would have the craziest wedding ever! That we would go honeymoon in Alaska and see those whales! That we would get a nice flat in London near the Tube and get lunch at Arthur's every Sunday! That we would adopt two kids from third world countries and get two owls and two cats! We were supposed to be celebrating out anniversary with a Beatles' themed party when we turned 64! He said that someday we would see our dads getting along! That we would go on a portkey tour! And…" she trailed off from her hysterics.

"He promised me he would be there forever and never leave," she wailed, biting her lip as snot leaked from her nose and tears gushed out of her eyes like they were faucets and he had broken the handle to the sink. Birds were tweeting merrily. Draco's crying got louder. Simone and Astoria pulled Rose in for a tight hug. All three of them were in tears and Rose kept repeating his name over and over. He couldn't look away.

_It's not real! Nonsense! I can't stand Rose Weasley! _He assured himself. It was so _unsettling_ watching somebody like her cry over his death. Well, it was just unsettling watching his own grave. But Rose Weasley crying made it even worse. Besides, this was clearly a dream! He would never decide to marry Rose Weasley; he would never even date her! It was unthinkable! It was…

"Scorpius, you dolt! You missed midnight! And Now get your lazy arse up because its time for breakfast!" Simone yelled.

"Uwah… How the bloody hell did you get into the boys dormitory!" shrieked Scorpius, looking around for a shirt to cover up his bare (and freezing) chest. Simone rolled her eyes and passed him a house t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his trunk, which he quickly wiggled into, glaring at her all the while.

"In the winter, you should wear a shirt to bed. Also, Leo let me up… last night," she winked and Scorpius fought the urge to vomit. Great. His best friend and his other friend had been going at it WHILE HE WAS IN THE ROOM (granted, he had been sleeping). He followed her down the stairs and headed for the Great Hall. Scorpius pushed his dream out of his mind; it had just been a stupid nightmare, no more no less.

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

Scorpius had been extra careful all year. He knew it was irrational, but he was terrified that he might die. His crazy dream had started to become real! Simone and Rose had started getting along, then he had started to like her. They had dated for two years and he had slowly but surely fallen in love with her. He had proposed a month ago… but Rose had asked for an Alaskan Honeymoon! Apparently, she wanted to go whale watching, fishing, and exploring! Scorpius had been very careful at work lately (he was working in as a researcher for the BioMagics lab, which he supposed could be dangerous) and he made sure to look both ways before crossing any muggle streets. He also washed his hands constantly and set up more security wards around his flat.

"Hey, Scorpius… I know you said you had some crazy nightmare back in 6th year, but I think you're being a bit paranoid," Simone told him over a glass of butterbeer (it was always a bit embarrassing to order it at a pub filled with fire-whiskey drinkers). The two of them were at a wizarding bar having what Simone was insistent on calling 'Girl's Night Out' (to his dismay). "You are going to be fine! And your wedding is next week! Nothing has happened so far… Besides, once you get married, you won't have to worry because you'll have proved yourself wrong! Just relax!"

Scorpius frowned. "That just means I have to be extra extra careful for one more week! I can't let my guard down at the last minute!" he argued. His best friend sighed.

"Scor, you are a real idiot," she remarked.

"Right back at you, mate," he retorted, before clinking his dorky, non-alcoholic drink against hers and then waving his wand to check for poisoning. Simone snorted rudely.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"You may kiss the bride."

Scorpius sighed with relief. It was a good thing he had been so cautious! Thankfully, his future vision had saved him from an early death! He was sure of it! _You can never be too careful,_ he thought, before Rose launched herself at him and kissed him until he was breathless. When they broke apart, he was beaming and so was she. Everybody was cheering for them, but right then all that disappeared and he just felt happiness mingled with relief.

"Well, luckily we disproved your dumb dream!" Rose whisper-yelled in his ear.

"Hey! That was real! I just changed the future!" he protested.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of Story 1!

* * *

><p>Rose awoke and opened sleep-sticky eyes to find herself hovering. Her body was intact, or so it seemed, but her feet were not touching the ground and she was standing airborne on a sunny day. The sunlight was harsh and the weather was warm. Birds were singing in the trees. It appeared to be summer, which was odd, because when she had gone to sleep that night, it had been winter. The wind had been howling and whipping against the frosty window of the Ravenclaw dormitory, rattling the window and sweeping snow past it akin to one of those cheesy, terribly animated Christmas movies that her mother adored (and her father abhorred). It was December 31st, the last day of the year, and she had gone to sleep at 11:00, much to the chagrin of her best mate Simone, who had decided to stay awake (along with the rest of her house) until absurdly late hours in order to count down until midnight. She was a crazy little shite and she had abandoned her for her precious sleep without hesitation.<p>

So why, now, was she in summer when winter was less than 24 hours ago? She hadn't switched hemispheres in her sleep, had she? Also, the flying thing was a bit creepy (She vaguely remembered Binns telling them that Voldemort could fly in History of Magic and shivered). Rose decided to fly down and ask for somebody about her current location. There was a long line of people dressed in black walking ahead of her. They came to an abrupt stop as she jogged in their direction. It was then Rose realized that she was in a cemetery.

_Creepy_, she shuddered, before awkwardly sneaking up to the group and tapping a man on the shoulder. To her dismay, her finger went straight through him! She jumped back with a gasp, but nobody turned to her. Figuring she must be dreaming, she decided to see the situation. Cautiously, her curiosity getting the better of her, Rose floated up to the grave and…

"Rose Jean Weasley

Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Fiancée

2003-2024"

Her breath caught in her throat. What a morbid dream! A small fear started blossoming in the back of her brain; what if this was the future? A premonition?… Fiancée? She frowned. She had gotten engaged just 2 years out of Hogwarts… but to whom? She didn't have a love interest, in fact she never had, and figured it must be somebody she had met after graduating…

Rose shook her head violently. It was just a stupid dream. She shakily turned away from her grave, shaken just by the thought of death, and saw an even more heart-wrenching sight. Her mum was staring right through her, tears streaming down her cheeks, her fingers tightly interlaced with her father's. Her dad was crying rather loudly, his sniffles and the cheerful chirping of the birds the only sounds in the silent graveyard. Simone was there too, her hand on the shoulder of…

Hold up. Rose blinked rapidly and then pinched himself. There was no way… Scorpius Malfoy was at her funeral? Yes, he was a bit older… but she could tell it was really him! She couldn't believe it! The boy had had an agenda against her since first year! Yet somehow, he was standing, stone-faced and blank-eyed, right next to her mum with his empty stare fixed on her tombstone. She wondered if he had killed her (accidentally, of course) and had been obligated to show up. He certainly didn't seem very upset, after all. However, she knew that Simone hated Scorpius' guts; she called him a bully who couldn't see farther than the snitch. Rose had gently pointed out that Scorpius was a chaser, not a seeker, but nonetheless conceded that he was a quidditch-obsessed jock who couldn't tell the difference between wolfsbane and werewolves _(This was no exaggeration. Just two days ago, their potions professor, Saxberth, had asked him what Amortentia was only for him to respond with, "That one designer handbag line by Witch&Stitch?"). _So why was Simone willingly touching him?

Then, something she never thought she would ever in a million bajillion years see happened. A tear, small and glistening, leaked out of the corner of Scorpius' right eye. Then another. Then one from his left eye. He balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth as more tears fell and he began trembling violently. It was so weird, so foreign to Rose that she couldn't help but watch as Scorpius Malfoy's face started transforming from hard granite into pure pain. He started sobbing and it was, quite frankly, hideous to watch. He lifted a hand, still clenched, and furiously wiped at his eyes, horrible, desperate noises coming from his mouth. She noticed a silver band with three little diamonds on the ring finger of that hand.

"Sh-sh-she promised!" Scorpius screamed out into the summer air, water flowing freely down his cheeks as he stood in front of her grave, clutching at his heart as if it were in pain. "She promised that we would have the craziest wedding ever! That we would go honeymoon in Alaska and see those whales! That we would get a nice flat in London near the Tube and get lunch at Arthur's every Sunday! That we would adopt two kids from third world countries and get two owls and two cats! We were supposed to be celebrating out anniversary with a Beatles' themed party when we turned 64! She said that someday we would see our dads getting along! That we would go on a portkey tour! And…" he trailed off from his hysterics.

"She promised me she would be there forever and never leave," he wailed, biting his lip as snot leaked from his nose and tears gushed out of his eyes like they were faucets and she had broken the handle to the sink. Birds were tweeting merrily. Ron's crying got louder. Simone and Hermione pulled Scorpius in for a tight hug. All three of them were in tears and Scorpius kept repeating her name over and over. She couldn't look away.

_It's not real! Nonsense! I can't stand Scorpius Malfoy! _She assured himself. It was so _unsettling_ watching somebody like him cry over her death. Well, it was just unsettling watching her own grave. But Scorpius Malfoy crying made it even worse. Besides, this was clearly a dream! She would never decide to marry Scorpius Malfoy; she would never even date him! It was unthinkable! It was…

"Rose, you dolt! You missed midnight! And now get your lazy arse up because its time for breakfast!" Simone yelled.

"Uwah… Bloody hell! Why are you wearing Leo's shirt!" shrieked Rose, looking around for a sweater; she was freezing. Simone rolled her eyes and passed her a house jumper and a pair of sweatpants from her trunk, which she quickly wiggled into, glaring at her all the while.

"In the winter, you should wear more than a tank top to bed. Also, Leo came up… last night," she winked and Rose fought the urge to vomit. Great. Her best friend and her other friend had been going at it WHILE SHE WAS IN THE ROOM (granted, she had been sleeping). She followed Simone down the stairs and headed for the Great Hall. Rose pushed her dream out of her mind; it had just been a stupid nightmare, no more no less.

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

Rose had been extra careful all year. She knew it was irrational, but she was terrified that she might die. Her crazy dream had started to become real! Simone and Scorpius had started getting along, then Rose had started to like him. They had dated for two years and she had slowly but surely fallen in love with him. She had proposed a month ago… but Scorpius had asked for an Alaskan Honeymoon! Apparently, he wanted to go whale watching, fishing, and exploring! Rose had been very careful at work lately (she was working in as a researcher for the BioMagics lab, which she supposed could be dangerous) and she made sure to look both ways before crossing any muggle streets. She also washed his hands constantly and set up more security wards around her flat.

"Hey, Rose… I know you said you had some crazy nightmare back in 6th year, but I think you're being a bit paranoid," Simone told her over a glass of butterbeer (it was always a bit embarrassing to order it at a pub filled with fire-whiskey drinkers). The two of them were at a wizarding bar having what Simone was insistent on calling 'Girl's Night Out'. "You are going to be fine! And your wedding is next week! Nothing has happened so far… Besides, once you get married, you won't have to worry because you'll have proved yourself wrong! Just relax!"

Rose frowned. "That just means I have to be extra extra careful for one more week! I can't let my guard down at the last minute!" she argued. Her best friend sighed.

"Rosie, you are a real idiot," she remarked.

"Right back at you, mate," she retorted, before clinking her dorky, non-alcoholic drink against hers and then waving her wand to check for poisoning. Simone snorted rudely.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"You may kiss the bride."

Rose sighed with relief. It was a good thing she had been so cautious! Thankfully, her future vision had saved her from an early death! She was sure of it! _You can never be too careful,_ she thought, before Scorpius launched himself at her and kissed her until she was breathless. When they broke apart, she was beaming and so was he. Everybody was cheering for them, but right then all that disappeared and she just felt happiness mingled with relief.

"Well, luckily we disproved your dumb dream!" Scorpius whisper-yelled in her ear.

"Hey! That was real! I just changed the future!" she protested.

THE END


End file.
